Fhuriegle
Fhuriegle (Japanese: フヘレグル Fuheregle) is a dual-typed Flying/Steel Powermon. It evolves into Staglaizer starting at Level 45. Biology Physiology Fhuriegle is a dark gray bird-like Pokemon. Its feathers are made of a special metal that is lightweight but very strong, and they are grouped into segments around its body with black rivets. Its razor-sharp wings have red and gold sheathes, as does the blade on its belly. Its neck has golden ornaments on its two armor segments, head has red eyes, a golden beak, and a small crest on the back. Its feet are yellow, each with four white talons, one facing backward and three facing forward. Gender Differences None. Special abilities Fhuriegle can fly fast and far, and when it dives to catch its prey, it can break the sound barrier. Its razor-sharp wings can cut through full-grown trees, and they are also very strong, allowing it to carry off great weights in its talons. It also has incredibly sharp eyesight, complete with telescopic vision, which it uses to spot its prey. Habitat It lives around forests, making its nest in the tallest trees, although it has been known to also nest in big cities on the tops of skyscrapers. Diet Fhuriegle is carnivorous and will hunt small birds and mammals. On some occasions, it may also eat fish. In Iron & Copper Fhuriegle first appeared at the beginning of ''All Roads Lead to Kroel'', where it was seen catching a Pidgey for its breakfast. It later reappeared in [[IC002|''Primigon Panic!]] where it kidnapped Ash's Pikachu, intending to eat him as well, but made peace with him after he was saved from Alex's poacher unit by this very captive. He was later captured by Ash, and has become one of his strongest Pokemon in Kroel. He is planned to participate in Ash's first Gym Battle in [[IC014|''The Polustrial Revolution]]. Powerdex Entries Iron/Copper: "Fhuriegle's body is covered in steel-hard feathers and its wings are sharp as swords, making it very aerodynamic. This Pokemon is very popular among human hunters, which is no surprise as it is one of the greatest predators of the Pokemon world, thanks to its telescopic sight and incredible speed." Bronze: "Fhuriegle is covered in lightweight metallic armor that allows it to fly fast and far, though not quite as fast as its relative Skarmory can. Being more aerodynamic, however, it is still a very skilled predator equipped with telescopic vision and razor-sharp talons, making it popular among human hunters." Game Data Base stats !115 - 150 !220 - 280 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !85 - 145 !148 - 265 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !130 - 211 !240 - 374 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !70 - 101 !76 - 186 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !84 - 142 !140 - 252 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !79 - 150 !130 - 262 |- style="background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 120, 135); background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 120, 135); background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 120, 135); background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 120, 135); background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 120, 135); background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia *Fhuriegle's Steel/Flying type and egg group, as well as the fact that it can learn Steel Wing by level-up and can also get STAB from it, have led some fans to relate it to another armored bird Pokemon, Skarmory. Furthermore, they also have the exact same abilities, egg group, and body shape, and their base stat totals differ by only three points as well. **However, although it is implied that Skarmory is faster in Fhuriegle's Bronze Powerdex entry, Fhuriegle's Speed stat is in fact 5 points higher than Skarmory's. Origin Fhuriegle, as its name implies, appears to be based off an eagle. Specifically, the coloration and head crest, as well as its use by human hunters, are similar to the Golden Eagle, one of the most well-known eagles and a popular heraldic symbol and trainee in falconry. Its Steel type brings to mind many mythologic, metallic birds, such as the Stymphalian Birds, the Gagana, and the Alicanto. Its ability to dive at incredible speed, and its popularity among hunters, also bring to mind falcons and the sport of falconry. 'Name origin' Fhuriegle's English name is a phonetic corruption of its Japanese name, Fuheregle, which is a combination of the words "Führer" and "eagle". The i in its English name may be a reference to the word "shield," referring to its Steel type. Category:Powermon Category:Forest Powermon Category:Urban Powermon Category:Flying Types Category:Steel Types Category:Avian Powermon